The Lunchbox
by Sweetnevermore
Summary: Series of Oneshots having to do with Raven... Chapt. three: Raven thinks about Malchior, and who just happens to show up in her bedroom? The court magician Rorek...
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Random, yes I know, I just thought I should do this incase sometime I would get an idea that I couldn't put in my stories, or that I couldn't put into a bigger story, so yea… welcome to The Lunchbox.

This chapter is about Raven thinking about her relationship with Terra… pre Aftershock)

It didn't bother me. It never bothered me. Well, it sometimes bothered me. But I would never lead anyone to believe that it did. Never. The setting sun cast beautiful reds, yellows, oranges, pinks, and purples across the Jump City skyline. The colors blended together so easily, they faded into the color next to them, next to them like they belonged to each other.

If only that were true in all cases. That colors would blend so beautifully in everything. If everything just blended, like places, things, and people. Especially people. Like if the biggest and loudest of cities and the luscious, fertile valley's of a meadow would blend.

Like black and yellow, if they would blend, not clash. I knew I was asking the universe too much if I could get yellow and black to blend nicely. If you blend yellow and black together, you get a weird, murky color. And that is how it is with her and me. It's murky, and it always was, and always will be.

She blew into our lives like a hurricane, making quick friends with all the other titans, even stealing Beast Boy's heart. Maybe that was why we were murky. She was my polar opposite, she was fun, I wasn't, I was quiet, and she was loud and playful. She is yellow, and I am black.

What bothered me was that, everyone liked her more. And I knew they said that I was their friend, but… I knew in the back of their heads, they enjoyed her company more. The way she made them laugh, the way she made them smile, the way she had gained their trust so quickly.

As I stared out over Jump City Bay, and levitated a foot above the ground, as the sound of the waves lapping up onto the rocks, the peacefulness of the gulls calling overhead, the peace and quiet of no one bothering me, I felt lonely.

What confused me the most was that, I was jealous of her. I was jealous of her relationships with all of the titans. But, from some unknown reason, I was jealous of her relationship with Beast Boy. After trying to convince myself that I had no feelings for him, that I had no feelings for anyone, I was proved wrong. I did have feelings for the green prankster.

I inhaled deeply. Terra. Could she be trusted? I didn't want to think that I could right away like the other Titans did. Robin knows better, well he should know better. For all we know, Terra could be a spy and working for Slade. I shook my head, if she was, she was going to pay. She would pay dearly for using the Titans like that.

Suddenly she heard laughing from the stairs and heard the creaking of the door. "Oh, sorry Raven, we didn't know you were up here." Her giggling voice piped up from behind me. I sighed. Like hell you did. I cracked my eyes open, amethyst glaring into blue.

"It's fine. I was just leaving anyway." I said monotonously, just like everything else. No emotions, no pain, that's how I looked at it, but when she came around, my perspective on things changed.

"Oh, okay, thanks Rae." Beast Boy said and smiled at me, walking Terra over to the edge of the Tower. I came across like I hated the name, but I had a secret liking to it. It made me happy when he said it, but again, not like I'd lead anyone to believe. Maybe if I'm lucky, she'll fall. A voice in the back of my head said.

I turned to walk down into the deep corridors of the Tower. But before I entered he spoke. "I owe you one Raven." I smile tugged at my lips. All you owe me Beast Boy is some of your time. I thought.

"Me too Rae, I owe you one." Her voice squeaked out. My eyes narrowed and the smile that threatened to spread vanished. You don't owe me anything Terra.

"Don't call me Rae." I muttered and that was the last thing I said before I phased out and reappeared in the common room of Titans Tower. I heard a gasp as when I tended to do this, I tended to scare and surprise people.

"Friend Raven! Did you have a nice meditation?" Starfire asked me happily as her hands were folded in front of her chest, hope in her eyes.

I nodded. "Yes. It was nice. Thanks Starfire." I said and floated an inch above the floor; the tips of my toes every so often would touch the carpeted floor. I floated towards the couch were I had left my book. As I turned the side of the couch, I noticed something that wasn't by my book when I left it.

I peered at it curiously, but when I realized what it was I narrowed my eyes. Sitting on top of my book, sat a rock, no bigger then my fist, wrapped in a yellow ribbon, tied in a bow at the top, a little piece of paper was taped to the ribbon. _Truce?_ Was written in someone's handwriting across the front of the rock. I snatched the rock from its perch and pulled the note off. I crumbled it with my hands and tossed it on the floor.

I then used my powers to pick up the rock and cover it in a black aura. I phased it through the window and let if fly out into Jump City Bay. I could tell the other Titans were staring at me as I did so, but I didn't care, let them see. Let them think I was a bigger freak then I already was. I let out a deep breath as I picked up my book and sat down, opening to the page where I left off.

As I did so, I happened to notice the yellow ribbon lying crumbled on the floor. I quickly shifted my eyes back to the book. No Terra. There would never really be an honest "truce". You would always be yellow, and I would be black. When put together, we will always be murky.

Always.

(A/N: That was a quick, very short little blurb about Raven and Terra… anyway, I hope you review and tell me what you think! Tell me if you liked it, and tell me what you want to see next! Or if I should continue! Lol Swn)


	2. Papermen

(A/N: Another snack in the Lunch box! I hope you like this; this was inspired by Nobody's Fool by Avril Lavinge, its set immediately after spellbound… like right after malchior betrays her.

I don't own Teen Titans, and I probably never will…)

Shivers spread down my arms and my back, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. My body went numb and I stared at the tiled roof of Titans Tower, the damned white leather book in my hand. I watched as my snow-white cape turned black and blue again. The painful physical reminder that I was an emotionless being, and unfeeling.

Pain was a confusing matter, it could be physical like someone stabbing a knife through your back, or it could be mental, hypothetically stabbing a knife through your back. The latter was what I was feeling, but someone could stab a knife through my back, it might make the pain of losing him go away.

Betrayal was a confusing matter. Having someone you cared for so much just leave you for something better. Someone said that there was always going to be someone stronger, faster, prettier and smarter then you.

But I knew I was being stupid and childish, thinking that the pain would go away so easily. The other Titans stood around me, staring at me like I was pathetic. And I hated that feeling more then anything. I almost wanted to cry, I felt like crying, like laying on the cold, hard tiled roof and sobbing my eyes out. Why not? I deserved to cry, I deserved to feel. But the safety of my friends and the people of Jump City was greater then my stupid mistakes.

"Raven?" Robin's voice was soft from in front of me. I looked up at him with pleading eyes. I gulped down my sorrows and blinked back my tears.

"I'm fine." I insisted, a lie I really didn't need to tell, he knew I was lying, it was Robin for Azar's sake, he could see almost everything. I glanced from titan to titan, staring at their faces for a quick moment. I glanced first up at Robin, his face was in a frown, his masked eyes looked sad, but one could never be too sure. Next was Cyborg, the robot man's human eye held sorrow in his dark iris. He stared down at me with pity and shook his head, he kept glancing at the book.

Starfire's usual happy, joyful green eyes held sorrow as she had tears in her eyes, she held her arms and shifted uncomfortably, her eyes fixated on the ground, she sniffled and didn't make eye contact with me.

Beast Boy. His green eyes were a mix of emotion, sorrow, anger, and pity. He stood, staring, like the others, his jaw clenched and he was uncomfortable with the whole thing. After a few minutes of an awkward silence, not one of the Titans made a move towards me.

I glared heatedly at the roof, occasionally sending looks towards the book. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Beast Boy, kneeling beside me. I stared up at him, tears forming in my eyes. He was so close, too close. "Rae, you can cry you know." He whispered softly, his deep green eyes searching mine.

My bottom lip quivered, as much as I didn't want it too. As my attempt to keep my tears suppressed was futile, I decided the changeling was right. I swallowed my fears and let the tears fall down my cheeks, they hit the tile with small sprinkling sounds. My arms shook with my weight that I couldn't hold. I collapsed on Beast Boy's lap and cried into his shoulder, my tears soaking his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I muttered out between my cries. "I'm sorry." I cried harder, one of the metal parts of the roof blew off and fell with a splash into Jump City Bay.

"You're not the one that needs to be sorry Raven." Beast Boy said quietly, putting his hand on my back. "You're not the one."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I decided it was time that I put the book away, it had been a week since Malchior tricked me and almost killed the Titans. I lifted the lid of my dark ebony wood chest and placed the white book in it carefully. It's white covering stood out against the dark wood and I stared at it for a minute, contemplating whether I should send it through the shredder or not.

I sighed undecided and did the best thing I could think of at the moment. I shut the lid. I stood up and stood in the middle of my room, its dark and somewhat creepier interior was the perfect haven for a dark, creepy goth like me.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I didn't bother moving and shifted my eyes to look up at it, staring at it, waiting. I knew I shouldn't be depressed, I was Raven. I didn't do emotions, I didn't do feelings. I guess dragons disguised as magicians will do that to you. There was still a big hole in my ceiling, and I was going to make sure that Robin was going to get that fixed…

"Raven? It's me. Look, I'm sorry." Beast Boy's sympathetic voice came from the other side of the door. I walked up closer to the door and stared at it sadly. I dared not open the door yet, I still couldn't face the other Titans.

"For what? You're not the one who-" I stared, looking down at the ground, regretting that I ever let that stupid dragon speak one word to me.

"No." He interrupted, his voice was still yet to be matured. "I'm sorry that—he broke your heart."

I swallowed hard, my eyes staring directly at the ground. "I know it was all a lie, but he was the only person who ever made me feel like I wasn't--- creepy." I said and put a hand to my chest, admitting that I was creepy." I paused. "And don't try to tell me I'm not." I insisted sorrowfully.

"Okay, fine, you're way creepy." His voice sounded again. "But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone Raven, but you're not."

My eyes lifted from the floor to the door and I bit my lip. I pressed in the combination for the door to open. It slide open and I stood there, staring at Beast Boy. Beast Boy, staring back at me. I looked at him with sorrow in my eyes, but, I felt--- almost a little bit happy. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him and embraced him. It felt so good to hug him.

"Uh-" He started, like he was confused. He suddenly pulled me back at I stared at him. He stared back at me and it was like two dolts staring back at each other, not really knowing what to say, or how to say it. Suddenly, Beast Boy was socked in the head and fell to the ground.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg's voice boomed and he came into the picture, the "Stank ball" was covering beast Boy's face, its foul odor filling the hallway. I stared at Beast Boy, then back to Cyborg. I picked it up and stared at it, then I smirked and stared at Cyborg.

"Uh, Raven, come on now." He started and back away. The ball was encased in a black flaming aura and I smirked devilishly back at Cyborg.

"No Cyborg, you better watch out." I said and suddenly, the stank ball collided with his head and he fell backwards.

"I win." I said softly and watched Cyborg run down the hall like a scared little girl.

"Ahahaha!" Beast Boy laughed. "Nice one Rae!" He said happily as he stood up. I gave a weak smile, then turned to go back in my room. "Hey Raven?" Beast Boy asked nervously from behind me.

"What?" I asked quietly. He blushed, looked down at the ground and then looked back up at me.

"You should come to the festival with me tomorrow, it would be fun." He said and stared back at me.

I was a little taken aback by him, but I shrugged slightly. "Sure." I said, what did I have to loose? Well, I bet I could think of a lot of things, but it didn't matter right now, what mattered was that I was going to a festival, where there were loads of people, loud rides, people puking, and junk food. Fabulous. At least there wouldn't be any paper men there…


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I was in the mood for a RavenXmalchiorXrorek fic so yea…. I hope you enjoy! There may be a sequel if it is popular… but only if it is popular sweetnevermore)

Raven sat in her room. Her dark, cold, mysterious room. Her room, no one went in there, she didn't allow anyone to come in her room. Not like they really wanted to anyway. And for that she was thankful. She was lying on her bed, shacking, tears falling from her amethyst eyes.

She would never let the Titans see her like this. Never. Not in one million years. Not once the world ended. It had been a few months since--- she wasn't going to say it. But since then the other's have been trying to make her feel better. Always making her feel like she was needed, like she belonged, like she actually mattered.

"Why'd you do this to me?" She whispered, as she clutched her sheets. Her head ached; her whole body ached. "Why?" She cried; the tears falling, soaking her pillow.

No one understood the pain. The other's said they did, but they didn't.

She got up, a scowl on her face. She wiped her tears, and walked over to the chest. The big, black chest that she had come to hate. She glared at it; she wanted to take the chest and throw it into Jump City Bay, but she didn't. She couldn't.

She knelt down in front of it. The dark ebony wood seemed to be darker then normal. She stared down at it. She breathed as she opened the chest.

There it sat. Not moving, not making a sound. This made her even more angry; no, not angry, furious.

"I _know_ you're there." Venom was dripping from her voice as she stared at the big, white leather book. "I _know_ you can _hear_ me." She hissed angrily.

Suddenly the chest slammed shut. "What?" She asked, her eyes growing wide.

"You're right. He can hear you." A deep British voice said from behind her.

"Malchior!" She gasped angrily as her hand grew black and she encased the figure in a black aura. "What are you doing out of the book?" She spat as she walked over to the figure that was pressed firmly against the wall.

"Hmhmhm." The figure chuckled, seeming unflustered by her attack. "Dear maiden, you have your people crossed. I am not the Dragon Malchior, I am the Wizard Rorek."

Her grip on him tightened. "I'm supposed to believe you?" She growled.

"You could believe me, it's my word, and I'm very true to it." He shrugged and looked around her room.

"What are you doing here?"

His blue eyes became serious. "I saw a young woman being tricked by the Dragon after I sealed the book. I came to help." Rorek said.

"You're too late." She said as she let him go. She put her hood up and turned her back on him.

"Oh. I'm very sorry." He said like he actually meant it.

She turned and eyed him. He looked like Malchior when he was in paper form. Although his silver hair was wild and everywhere, there were the same piercing blue eyes. He was taller then her, and his dark lashes and eyes were all that could be seen; a dark black scarf covering his mouth and nose.

"Did Malchior- ahem," He coughed lightly. "Did he seduce you?" Rorek shifted a little, clearly uncomfortably, but his eyes never left her.

"I didn't _do_ anything with him if that is what you're referring to." She said bluntly.

"You loved him?" He asked, his eyes showing curiosity and kindness.

She winced. Chills ran down her spin and tears threatened (again) to escape their amethyst prison. "Yes." She said meekly. "He made me feel like I wasn't alone. Like I belonged." She breathed. The harsh memory flooding back to her.

"Excuse me if this isn't a good time to ask this but, what is our name maiden?" Rorek asked.

"Raven."

"Well, Lady Raven, certainly you have friends." He gestured.

"I do, but they're not like me." She said, cold, harsh reality coming to her again. "Malchior tricked me in my time of doubt and uncertainty. When I found out he was a dragon…" She trailed off. Then she remembered. "'Oh you're not going to cry now are you? I got what I wanted…'" she said as the tears finally broke free.

Her small frame heaved with her sobs as she collapsed on the floor of her bedroom, hands covering her face. "I know you can hear me Malchior." She cried. "I know it." She whimpered.

She felt warm, strong arms embrace her; wrap around her. She felt a hand going through her hair. She felt hot breath tickle her ear. "Sh… There, there Lady Raven." Rorek whispered.

"I- I-" She started. Her eyes widened, realizing that someone was hugging her, she phased out.

She reappeared on the other side of her room. "How long have you been watching me?" she asked the wizard.

"Two months." He admitted. He stood up and looked at her with those piercing.

"So you already knew my name? And that I'm a superhero?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'm sorry Lady Raven, I just wanted to wait and see if you were the woman."

"I- I understand." She said.

"I was hoping you would." He said, his blue eyes smiling.

Raven nodded. She didn't know if she could trust him. He seemed alright, but he only just seemed it. She had already let someone trick her and she wasn't going to let anyone do it again.

"Lady Raven, do you think that we could talk? I've been wanting to talk to you for quite some time." Rorek said, she could see a slight coloring from what she could see.

She stared at him. She nodded.

"Where do you come from?" He asked her, starting the conversation.

"I'd rather know about you first." She said, sitting on her bed. She sat at the far end and he sat at the other.

"Alright. My name is Rorek of Knoll. And I am a court magician, the best if I can say so myself." He chuckled. "And in your time I would be--- seventeen years old."

"How did you know about me?" She asked, still unsure about Rorek's presence.

"One moment please." He said and stood up. She watched him closely, her eyes never leaving him. "Rotrox nek." He said and a blue, white aura covered the chest with Malchior's book. "A shield spell, he can't hear us now." He informed her.

"How did I find out about you? Well I looked into my crystal ball after I wrote the book, and I saw a blurred vision of a young woman with a paper man. I thought about it, and realized Malchior must have tricked a young maiden into setting him free. I then found a time spell and cam e to the year 2005, 1000 years into the future to try and help." He said.

His story made sense, it was possible, she knew a time spell, but she never used it. She believed his story. "Why do you care so much about me?" She asked. "I'm just one person."

"Ah yes. But Lady Raven, one person can make all the difference." He said smoothly.

She stared at him. He was right, Malchior, that one person, she loved him, he made her feel loved and excepted. He made all the difference. She swallowed.

The white aura around the chest disappeared. Rorek stood up. "What is it?" Raven asked.

"Strange, I didn't call that off." He pondered. Her eyes widened.

"He's getting out." She said, a mere whisper.

It dawned on Rorek. "Hang on to me Raven." He commanded. She pulled her hood up and reached for his arm. The chest started to vibrate and shake violently. A dragon roar echoed through her room. The chest now looked like it was jumping up and down.

"Timus Reversius!" Rorek yelled.

"What?" Raven asked, panic apparent in her voice.

Suddenly she found herself, Rorek, and the roaring white leather book hurdling threw a tunnel. It reeked and she could hardly breathe. She gasped for breath as she reached out and grabbed Rorek's extended hand.

Raven then found herself hurdling down towards the ground. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She commanded and landed gracefully next to Rorek. "Where are we?" She demanded.

"We're in Knoll, 1000 years ago." Rorek said simply and he began walking away.

Raven looked around, carts lined the streets, chickens and other animals roamed freely around the streets, and clothes were much simpler. 'Yeah, this is Knoll.' She thought.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, following him as he walked threw the crowd of people on the street. They stared at her as she walked by.

"So that we wouldn't have to fight Malchior in your time." He said moving threw the people.

"Fight? Who said anything about fight?" she said threw gritted teeth.

He ignored her question. She rolled her eyes and they continued to walk threw the streets. Then Raven had enough. "What are you doing?"

Just then women's screams were head and a dragon's roar pierced the sky. It rumbled the ground and animals and people ran and people with carts dodged in and out through the panicking people.

"I'm looking for the book." He said, cocked an eyebrow and ran towards the source of they cry. She gasped. 'It's Malchior.' She ran after him. They ran through the mob of people screaming. A little toddler who looked 2 was screaming and tears poured down his pale face.

"MUMMA! MUMMA!" He cried again. Raven felt a pang and rushed over to him, trying not to lose sight of Rorek. A man with a cart was just about to run him over when Raven grabbed him and tumbled to the dirt. She held the child so close to her. He sobbed into her shoulder and she shook the dust from her and him.

"Shh." She said and shot up. She looked for a mother, anyone who could be his mother. She saw no one who was looking for a child. 'Damn it.' She thought and ran after Rorek with the baby in her hands. He cried louder.

"MUMMA!" They came to the gates of the castle.

"Who is he?" Rorek asked, looking at the baby in Raven's arms.

"I don't know. I saved him and his mother was no where." She said and stroked the baby's head. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven said, breaking the lock and she, Rorek and the baby ran towards the drawbridge.

"Well, well, well-" Malchior's voice boomed. Raven and Rorek stopped. They looked up and on top of the castle sat Malchior. "If it isn't _my_ sweet Raven and her pal Rorek! And what's this! A baby? Who knew that Raven and Rorek got _so_ close." Malchior said, putting and emphasis on the just the right words to push Raven's buttons.

"SHUT UP! And he isn't mine!" Raven yelled, anger becoming apparent in her voice.

"Why Raven, I thought you missed me." Malchior said, his smooth voice becoming extremely annoying.

"Do you know how much pain you put me through? I knew you could hear me Malchior, hear my tears, my cries, my soft screams. You didn't even care!" She screamed at him, a lump growing in her throat just thinking about it. The baby in her arms started to cry again, and held on to her tighter.

"Hmhmhm." Malchior chuckled. He swished his enormous, scally tail and it banged harshly into the castle wall. Screams were heard from inside. "There are people in there!" Rorek yelled.

"Ah, yes. The Royal family to be exact. And Raven, your pain did hurt, but I knew you would open the book, sometime, just enough for me to get out." Malchior laughed.

"My pain _hurt_ you? Hm. Well, I guess that means you care for me then too hm?" Raven challenged.

"Why yes Raven, I do." Malchior said.

"LIAR!" Raven bellowed, she stepped forward, but a hand across her stomach stopped her.

"Lady Raven, let me take care of Malchior." Rorek said, his eyes looking up at Malchior, his eyes held something, almost like rage.

"What-" Raven started.

"No one deserves to be treated like how Malchior treated you, for you I will fight him. You save the Royal Family. You, Lady Raven, are far to special to be treated like that." He said, his blue eyes looking down about her.

"Alright." Raven said and blushed at the last comment he made. She pulled her hood up one-handed and went behind a building. She concentrated. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said and flipped her capre over her head and she and the baby phased out. The baby didn't cry when she phased out. But that was a good thing.

She reappeared in the main room of the castle, the throne room. There, huddled in the corner was the Royal Family and a few of their servants.

"Is this everyone?" She asked, as she slightly bounced the baby on her hip.

"Are you a witch?" The King asked her.

'Half demon and half human portal. But whatever.' She thought dryly.

"I guess you could say that. But I'm here to help." She explained.

"How do we know you're not just telling us that?" The queen snapped, her jeweled hands pointed a finger at her.

"Well, I don't know, you could let me get you out of this castle alive, or you could stay here and let Ma- the Dragon kill you." She said. "Now, is everyone who works or lives in the castle here?" She asked again.

"Yes." The king answered.

"Alright. I'm going to make a force field to take us out of here okay? Everyone hold on to me." Raven said. "Here, take him." She handed the baby to a servant.

They Royal Family grabbed onto my limbs and hung on for dear life. "All you have to do is touch me." Raven said, irritated at the snobby family.

They laughed nervously as they released her. The prince, who looked about a year older then her wouldn't stop looking at her. 'Pervert.' She thought. 'Prince of Knoll, jeez.' She thought. "Get ready." She warned. They nodded. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said and a black aura encased them.

She moved her hands around and they went threw the floor. The Queen and Princess gasped. The King looked in awe and some of the servants had worried looks on their faces. They reappeared by the gate to the castle.

"Go to the far end of town, the Dragon won't get you." Raven instructed. "But be quiet, he doesn't know you're gone."

"Thank you-" The King said.

"Raven."

"We are in debt to you, Lady Raven." The King said and bowed. The others nodded.

"You're welcome, but go!" She urged. They family and the servants scurried down the street. The servant who she gave the child to came up to her.

"What should I do with him?" She asked.

"Take him. Either find his mother, or keep him. Just watch over him, please, for me." She said and rubbed the baby's head. He smiled and her and the servant girl nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." She said and ran off.

Raven nodded and peeked around the side of the building and Rorek was fighting Malchior.

"En Aleya Prosyneus KNOLL!" he yelled and a white energy exploded from his hands and sped at Malchior with amazing force and speed.

Malchior opened his mouth and blazing red, yellow, and orange fire came fiercely out of his mouth and towards Rorek. She looked at Rorek, he was tired and Malchior had already done a number on him. His cloths were burned, and black with soot. His eyes looked tired and the way he was breathing heavily, she could tell he had enough and it was only a matter of time before he would either be defeated or-.

"Reganal Moswica RAYN!" He yelled and Rorek's eyes smiled.

'What is he doing?' Raven thought and watched the scene unfold. A bright light encased Malchior. He screamed out in agony, as the white light seemed to burn him. His dragon form seemed to almost disintegrate beneath Rorek's power.

Rorek's hang glowed and a book zoomed by and he grasped it in his hand. He smiled and opened the book. "AND YOU'RE GOING TO STAY HERE THIS TIME!" Rorek yelled and Malchior's body zoomed away and he was encased inside the white leather book once more.

Rorek slammed the book shut with so much strength, Raven was surprised the binding hadn't crumbled and he let it fall to the ground. Raven flew over to him quickly and caught Rorek before he fell. His arm was draped around her shoulder and she had her hand around his waist. He was pushed right up against her. He laughed. "I got him for you Lady Raven." He said, his voice raspy and weak.

"Shh. Rest. And-" She almost started to cry. "Thank you Rorek." She smiled and tightened her grip around him. He put his other arm to her face and wiped away the tear that had fallen.

"Anything for you, Lady Raven." He said and his blue eyes locked with her amethyst ones. She gulped and her heart beat faster in her chest. "La- Raven-" He started.

"I love you too." She said and tears poured down her face with joy. His eyes smiled and he reached his free hand up and pulled down the scarf. He was gorgeous under the dark scarf. His smooth, pale skin, his crystal blue eyes, his soft, pink lips. He then moved his hand and pulled down her hood. He moved closer to her and he rested his forehead on hers. Some of his silver hair hung down and got in their eyes.

"Good." He smiled, and moved in for the kiss.

'Finally.' Raven thought with a smile as his warm lips connected with hers and their bodies pressed together. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as his good arm went up to the back of her neck and moved her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

He soon broke the kiss. "Raven," He held her in his arm. "Will you stay here in Knoll, with me?"

She hesitated. "I- I can't Rorek." She said and looked down at the ground. "I have to go back, I have to protect Jump City." She started to cry. He looked hurt, but he held her closer.

"I understand." He said and tightened his grip around her. He placed his lips on her forehead. "Raven, do- do want to see me again?" He asked, his blue eyes holding seriousness and sorrow.

"Yes." She said and cried harder.

"I know a time reversing spell, but you can only use it once every thirty days." He said, and held her.

"Tell me." She said, she wanted to know the spell, she would do anything to see him.

"Timus Reversius." He said. "That's all you need to say. Raven, I'll miss you. I will come to visit you too." He said, his eyes sad, but his face held a smile.

Raven wrapped her arms tightly around him and cried. "I don't want to let you go. I don't want to leave you."

"You don't have to." He said and reached around his neck and pulled off a necklace. A blue stone lay in the middle and it shimmered in the light. Raven gasped at its wonder. He tied it around her neck and then smiled at her.

"My brother gave it to me a long time ago. I want you to have it." He said and pressed his lips against her. She pulled away.

"Thank you." She said and hugged him. "I better go." She said and closed her eyes.

"I'll see you soon. I promise." He said and hugged her one last time.

"I love you Rorek." She said and inhaled the scent of him one last time.

"I love you Raven." He said and did the same.

She pulled away and held the stone in her hand. "Timus Reversius." A bright light flashed and she was pulled into a tunnel.

She couldn't breath, it smelled horrible in the tunnel, and her tears fell from her eyes and they were carried away in that awful tunnel.

She landed hard on her bed. She looked around. Her room was the same and suddenly the door was broken down. "Raven!" Robin yelled, her older brother figure looked upset and angry.

Starfire looked at her sadly, and Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at her. She smiled at them. "Hey guys." She said, walked past them and smiled again thinking of Rorek.

"Dude, is she okay? She smiled." Beast Boy asked, generally scared.

"I do not know friends." Starfire said and twirled her hair around her finger.

"I think she is happy." Cyborg said and smiled.

"Let's leave her alone." Robin said and they dispersed.

Raven walked down the hall and touched the stone. "I love you Rorek." She whispered and smiled as the remembrance of his embrace came back to her.

(A/N: This is a story actually in my story… page thing, but I thought I would put it up in here, just so that It would be here… but there will be an update of a new oneshot tomorrow.)


End file.
